


T-Spin

by Qrowbars



Series: IronQrow Ficlets [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowbars/pseuds/Qrowbars
Summary: Multiplayer Tetris is kinda stupid, Qrow thinks.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722034
Kudos: 17





	T-Spin

Qrow threw his switch down in frustration while the ‘Replay’ option flashed on screen. 

“Whats wrong?” James leaned over the couch back to peer over Qrow’s shoulder.   
He hmmphed and crossed his arms. “Stupid Tetris. They made it battle royale. Who needs battle royale Tetris?”   
James blinked. “Battle….royale?”   
“Yeah! They took one of the best solo games and made it  _ multiplayer _ . That's like someone took solitaire and made it multiplayer.” He picked up the switch again and lined up another round, gesturing for James to come sit near him. The Atlesian sat down, eyes trained on the screen.

“Look. it’s stupid.” Qrow put up a valiant effort but a minute and a half in, half his screen filled with rows of gray and he was knocked out soon after. He threw his hands up in frustration.    
“I just wanna play regular Tetris, it didn’t need an update!”   
James looked at his husband, looked at the game console, and back at his husband’s childish pout.    
“Let me try.” He picked up the console.   
“Do you even know the controls?”    
“Yes Qrow,” He laughed. “I used to play arcade games sometimes, though I liked Tempest more than puzzle games.” He hit restart on the game.   
“What does ‘targeting’ mean?’”   
“Hit the other joystick, if they clear rows of gray or something it shows up on your screen. Send your garbage to someone else so you can knock them out.”

“Lets see if i remember how to play” James said, testing out a few buttons with a slight grin.   
Qrow smiled wide while James couldn’t see him and held back a snicker at the General of Atlas playing games on a bright yellow switch. Yang had picked out the color of his case and he didn’t have the heart to get a different color. He jumped up quickly before James could see his face.

“I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything?”   
James’ response was distant. “Just water, thanks.”   
He nodded and shuffled off to get himself a ginger ale.   
It was odd, Qrow thought. How did he miss that James liked arcade games? Did it really not come up in the seven years they’d been together?   
He returned, thinking that he should definitely drag the Atlesian down to the arcade next time they got a free night. He missed playing cabinet games.  
  
He placed the drinks carefully on the coffee table. “How’d it go?”  
“Oh I’m not done.” James’ brow was furrowed in concentration.  
“What?”  
A familiar jingle played and James sighed. Game over.

“That wasn’t that great of a run, let me try again.”    
Qrow shrugged and opened his scroll to message Tai back.    
“No rush, I needed a break anyways.” Qrow said, fully zoning out until James sighed.   
“I just don't think I'm that good, maybe Tetris isn't for me. I think I just do better with vector and shooter games.”   
“It's a little annoying, yeah.” He chuckled. “ What place did you cap out with?”

“It says my best was twelfth place.”   
Qrow paused.    
“What do you MEAN twelfth? You said you were bad at this!”

“Twelfth isn’t that good, is it?”   
“You beat  _ eighty seven other people _ !”   
“Those are other players?” Qrow tried to form words but the pure innocence on James’ face made him burst out laughing.   
“What's so funny?”   
“James, you’re doing better than I’ve ever scored.”    
“So... you’re saying I  _ am _ good at this.” The Atlesian said cautiously. 

Qrow couldn’t help but laugh again, this time James joined in.   
“Yeah. Yeah, you’re  _ really _ good at it. You can borrow my switch whenever you want, by the way.” He said, leaning over to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. 

_ At least until I go get you your own.  _   
  


James was somehow surprised when Qrow got him his own console that solstice celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a longer arcade date sequel in the future if anyone wants it?


End file.
